The New Hermione
by The Silver Rose 101
Summary: Hermione and the gang have come back for a new year at Hogwarts. The war is over and Hermione has changed. With her new bestie she takes on the school year, hoping to leave with an impression on everyone. What happens when a certain Weasley notices? Rated T. A Fremione fic.
1. Back to Hogwarts

Hermione boarded the train. People turned their heads, staring at her. She looked so different since last year. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a mini black skirt and heels. Her hair was down to her waist and was straight and black. She was almost unrecognizable. Only few people dared to talk to her. Those people were just a few very close friends. All of whom she ignored.

"Back so soon mud blood?" Malfoy jeered at her as she walked past their compartment again, towards the back of the train in search of an empty compartment. Hermione sighed and turned around. "Fuck off Malfoy." She said flipping up her middle finger. She turned around and sauntered away, leaving a group of shocked Slytherins in her wake.

Once Hermione found an empty compartment she put her trunk up and sat down and started reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

Hermione had been sitting there for about 20 minutes when some one opened the compartment door. She looked up from her magazine and saw the weasel twins staring at her as if she was from outer space.

"What do you want weasels?" She asked hostilely.

"Why Hermione! You gone over to the dark side!" Fred said, shocked.

"Joy. I don't give a fuck," She said

"What! Our innocent Hermy is gone!" They said together. Hermione sighed. She wasn't in the mood to childish games.

"Fred, George. Go away. I'm not in the mood to be pranked no just got back from Greece yesterday and I'm tired." The twins got the message that she was pissed off and they ran off to find Lee.

Her friend Misty came in wearing a dark Slytherin green crop top over a corset-like spaghetti strap and micro mini jean shorts along with black platform heels.

"Hi Mysteria." Hermione said, earning a glare from her friend.

"Don't call me Mysteria! It's a horrible name. I don't know what my mother was thinking!" the Slytherin girl exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. Sorry Misty." Misty looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Haha! Just kidding. Go fuck a Malfoy, bitch!" Hermione said laughing.

"What! I may be a Slytherin but I'm not that stupid! Fucking a Malfoy? I'm not demoting myself to a ferret!" She and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's go tease some losers." Misty said, giggling. Hermione laughed and nodded, going along with her to find some people to make fun of.

Once they got to Hogwarts, Hermione and Misty went over to sit at their tables. Hermione sat in a secluded area from the other Gryffindors. Misty looked at her Over the course of the meal they sent each other looks and made hand gestures. They would laugh at the oddest moments.

"Hi, my name is Harry, and this is Ron. Are you new here?" Hermione looked up at her former friends, and cocked an eye brow.

"No, I'm not new here. My name is Fuck you and get lost." Misty, who was a natural lip reader, suddenly burst out laughing as she walked over to Hermione. She sat down and flipped the two boys off. They looked lost and slowly walked away.

Hermione quietly pulled out her wand and transfigured her juice into alcohol. Misty did the same thing and they giggled, raising their glasses and downing their drinks.

Once Hermione finished eating she went to the bathroom, followed by Misty, and puked up all of her food. Misty sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to yourself 'Mione. There is such thing as a gym you know." Hermione got up and washed her hands and face with cold water.

"I know Misty but it-" "It helps drain the pain. I know sweet heart. But it'll end up killing you! You've been doing this all summer!" Hermione just shook her head and together they walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione bumped into someone tall and muscular. She looked up to find Fred looking own at her. She pushed self off him and brushed herself off.

"Out of my way loser." She sauntered off with Misty, swinging her hips as she went.

**Fred**

Fred watched as Hermione walked off, shaking her hips tauntingly at them. He and George looked at each other, confused.

"What just happened?" George asked, looking puzzled.

"I have no idea Forge. No idea." Fred shrugged, looking back over at Hermione's hips swaying, as if trying to allure him in. Fred shook his head and grinned at George, "Let's get to the bottom of this. There is no way that Hermione the bookworm is suddenly a supermodel. There had to be something she did!" George nodded, agreeing with him.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this. Come on, we need to get to charms." Fred nodded, walking with his twin.

Fred and George were in the common room, selling some of their products when Hermione, in her mini skirt and heels, came over. Fred opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Selling anything good boys? I need something that'll disguise me so I can get out of class." The twins were shocked, staring at her like she was mad.

"You want to escape class? But you're Hermione! Bookworm! Before you would have killed us for ditching!" Hermione looked at them, rolling her eyes.

"I have business I have to attend to with a few people. I have money and I know your low on funds…" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Fred was the first to snap out of his daze.

"Well, we can't keep a lady waiting can we?" George shook his head

"Of course not! We would be shunned upon by our mother!" Both boys shuddered at that. Hermione just laughed and looked through their collection. She ended up sauntering away with 2 skiving snack boxes, and a few other things like a delusion ring.

Just before she went up stairs she looked at Fred. Only at Fred, not George, and gave him a wink before swishing up the steps to her dorm.

Fred stared at her, slack jawed for a full 5 minutes before George said, " Gred, are you okay? You've been staring at the girl's dorm staircase for over 5 minutes!" Fred shook his head, clearing his mind.

"I'm fine Forge. Just thinking that we may just have a new invention to make. What happened to the innocent?" George laughed and continued to walk around selling products.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes, yawning as she did. She got out of bed and put on her uniform. Hermione looked in the mirror with distaste. Everyone was looking at her yesterday, from gawking to glaring at her. This was her year to shine. Not Harry bloody Potter's. She felt great

Her skirt and heels did that. The shirt was just an ordinary skintight black shirt. Hermione pulled out her wand and shortened her skirt so that it was a bit higher than mid thigh. She looked into the mirror and applied her eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. Once she was satisfied she grabbed her bag and walked down to the common room, wearing 5-inch black studded heels.

She walked into the Great Hall and sat down right across from where Misty was. She waved and Misty motioned towards the guy sitting next to her. I looked at him and was surprised to see Blaise Zabini. I looked at her and she crooked her finger at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before saying something to her. Misty nodded and Blaise got up grabbing his bag and walking out. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Misty who blushed and nodded. Hermione ate a strawberry and a bite of toast before rushing out of the great hall, and into a bathroom. After throwing up the small 'breakfast', she cleaned herself up and went into the halls. She saw Misty waiting for her at the entrance to the great hall

"Hey Misty. So what's up with you and Zabini? Not that I wouldn't tap him, he's mega H-O-T-T hot, but he seemed pretty occupied with you…" Hermione trailed off, winking at her friend. Misty blushed.

"It's nothing. We were together over the summer. You know, summer fling, if you catch my drift." Hermione giggled. "And besides, everyone knows he's been around a lot. You've seen him flirt, he's shameless." Hermione shrugged,

They got their scheduled and compared. Misty made a face

"Ugh. I have potions with Snape." Misty groaned, Hermione laughed, "Then maybe you'll save me from his wrath, I've got him too." They both sauntered down the hall, laughing.

* * *

At the end of the day Hermione and Misty walked down the hall. People moved out of their way, parting like the red sea. Hermione turned around and walked backwards.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Misty asked her, looking confused.

"I'm testing how well I can walk backwards in heels." Misty laughed. She turned around and ran smack into a wall. Hermione looked up and realized it wasn't a wall. It was Fred.

"Haven't had enough of me Weasley?" She asked, smirking. Fred grinned wolfishly and winked at her.

"Sorry, I already have a few things going on. But if my list is empty, I'll give you a call." She snorted, "Yeah, sure. I've got a few things going on my self, if you catch my drift." Hermione gave him a flirty wink and sashayed down the hall, giggling with Misty.

"What were you thinking?" Misty shrieked, once we were out of earshot.

"I was evening the playing field. School hottie vs. school hottie, you know? He is considered **very** hot." She grinned mischievously. Hermione looked at her watch and her jaw dropped, "Fuck! We're going to be late for potions!" They sprinted down the hall, pushing people out of their way.

They ran into potions and sat down just as the bell rang. Hermione sighed in relief. Thank Merlin the great bat didn't dock points. Speaking of Snape, he walked into the classroom, seething, and slammed his textbook down.

"Geez, what's got his panties in a twist?" She whispered to Misty under her breath. She giggled and watched as his wrote down our potion for the day.

"Turn to page 487. Can anyone tell me the properties of Veritaserum?" Everyone looked at Hermione. She just flipped through her textbook nonchalantly, while everyone else tried to think of the effects.

Finally she sighed, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his bored voice.

"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum that is most commonly used in interrogation." Professor Snape looked at her with a bored expression and nodded.

"Correct. Begin. You have 1 hour." Misty and Hermione looked at each other and came to the decision. Since she was better with the ingredient she would be cutting, and retrieving. Hermione would be brewing the potion.

* * *

After potions ended, quite uneventfully, Misty and Hermione were the only 2 who brewed the Veritaserum successfully. Malfoy had only messed up on half an extra stir clockwise.

When the bell rang she packed up my stuff and Misty and Hermione walked out. Just as she was pushing the door open, it was pulled from the other side. Hermione had a grip on it and fell forwards, feeling somebody catch her. Her hands were on his chest and she felt muscular abs and pecks. Hermione looked up to see Fred.

"Hey there." She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He looked down at her, amused.

"Hey, sexy lady, or dare I say beautiful?" Fred winked at her. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"No, you may not. Sexy is just fine." With that, Hermione grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her towards Charms.

"Hermione! Are you okay? You seem to be acting pretty weird about that Weasley." Hermione looked at Misty.

"I'm fine. It's just weird how we seem to be running into each other all the time. Do you think it's a bit odd?" Misty just shrugged.

"I wouldn't know."

* * *

Hey guys! How are you? Sorry this is such a short one but my muses are just not helping me. But it's almost summer break! I'll have all summer to write and update!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna forget to update!

Love y'all

TheSilverRose


	3. Chapter 3

Fred groaned as George smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"Go away!" He groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into a pillow. George, the bloody arse, pulled his blanket off and watched as Fred curled into a ball, trying to preserve the heat that had just left his body.

"Alright, alright. I'm up you toss pot." Fred sat up, glaring at his twin. George just sent him an impish grin.

"It's almost breakfast."

"You could have just told me rather than smacking me with a pillow." George just chuckled and waited for him to get ready.

Once Fred was ready the pair went down to the great hall for breakfast. They sat down next to Harry and Ron, seeing as Hermione was sitting at the end of the table using some muggle device and giggling beside her new Slytherin friend.

Fred watched them as they giggled over the device. Hermione reached into her bag to pull something out when George elbowed him.

"Mate, you're staring at Hermione again." Fred just shook his head.

"I'm just wondering how she changed so much so quickly. It's only been three months since we last saw her. I can't even get her to speak to me without sounding flirty or sarcastic. What happened to her?" George just shrugged. Fred looked over hat Hermione one last time before joining into the conversation, Hermione never leaving his mind.

After breakfast the twin went to Transfiguration, which made Fred think of Hermione's huge change over the summer. Everything he saw made him think of her. Fred just shook his head and listened to Professor Trinket, the new transfiguration teacher.

They had to transfigure an iguana into a fish tank. No one really new what to make of this so everyone just started working on the incantation and wand movements.

The class passed fairly quickly and before Fred knew it classes were over for the day. He rushed into the dorms and threw his bag down and flopped face first onto his bed. What was wrong with him?

"_You like her."_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Fine have it your way. But you know you want her." _The voice went silent. Fred groaned and got off his bed. He grabbed his homework and slowly walked down the stairs.

In the common room there was a small crowd around a person. Fred walked over.

_What's going on? _Wondering, he walked over to see Hermione and her friend doing gymnastics. Hermione did a flip in the air and Misty caught her feet, throwing her into the air again. After Hermione landed Misty did a complex twist splits move that had people clapping. Together they cartwheeled then landed, doing the splits.

People applauded the duo, and watched as they got up and curtsied for all of them.

The pair walked to the portrait and disappeared into the outside. Fred just shrugged, inwardly smiling at how beautiful she looked.

"_You've got it bad Freddie." _

"_Oh hush, I don't like her. Well, maybe just a bit." _

"_See? You even admitted it." _Fred just shook his head and started on his advanced Arithmacy essay.

Hours passed when George finally came into the common room, looking very red.

"Hey twin of mine, what happened to you?" George turned even redder, which Fred wasn't sure was possible.

"Katie slapped me." Fred's eyebrows flew up in shock.

"Why?"

"Because I told Angelina looked she looked nice today, since she asked. Katie heard me and smacked me. Why the hell did she smack me?" Fred just shook his head and summoned a fire whiskey and two glasses from their room.

"I'll be damned if I knew." He heaved a massive sigh, "Women." He filled the shot glasses just as the bell rang for final classes.

Hermione POV

Hermione and Misty walked out of the common room portrait just as Malfoy walked up.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione stopped.

"What did you call me?" Malfoy looked at her.

"I called you Hermione. Why?"

"I guess I'm just used to you calling me a mudblood or Granger." Misty looked at the two and slowly walked away. Hermione looked at Misty, who just waved her off and disappeared down the hall.

"Yeah, I guess I've been a huge jerk to you." Hermione cracked a smile.

"You guess? You've been tormenting me since first year!" Malfoy looked down, ashamed. Then he smiled,

"I hope it's not too late to apologize." He looked at Hermione hopefully. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"It's never too late." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Come on, I'm hungry, lets go get some food. I skipped lunch and dinner isn't until 7. It's like 4." Malfoy nodded and the two went towards the kitchens for a light snack.

Up in the 7th year boy's dorm Fred was pacing in front of his bunk.

"What do I do Forge? I always want to slam her against the walls and snog her senseless. I shouldn't feel this way!" George watched his twin pace with an amused expression.

"Just ask her out mate. You realize she's changed right? She even bought some of our products." Fred sighed,

"It's not that simple. We only talk. We don't share 'moments'. She doesn't like me."

"When did you become such a bloody twat? Merlin's beard! Just ask her to Hogsmeade. Do it soon, or someone else will snatch her up into his arms. I've seen Malfoy and Zabini giving her the look." Fred head snapped up.

"What?" George nodded.

"Do you think the October Hogsmeade trip will do?" George grinned and nodded.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Fred let out a laugh and the pair went down to the kitchens.

Fred reached forward and tickled the pear. As the portrait swung open they were bombarded with delicious smells wafting through the kitchens.

"Hello Masters Fred and George!" Tixie came up to them, her big amber eyes twinkling.

"What can Tixie get for masters?"

"Can I have a butter beer and a packet of jelly slugs?" He looked to George,

"I'll have a butter beer and some cauldron cakes." Tixie nodded and darted off. Fred looked up when he heard a peal of laughter.

"Is that Granger?" George nodded.

"Come on. Let's go." Fred slowly walked towards the portrait, George following close behind.

"Fred? Is that you?" He froze. Quickly placing a cocky grin on his face he turned to face Hermione.

"Hey there Granger. Couldn't get enough of me?" She snorted.

"As if. I came to see why you scooted out of the kitchens the second you saw me. He stared at her, only realizing then that she spoke like a Yank.

"What? I'm trying and failing to decipher the Gibberish of Yank you just threw into my face." Hermione let out a boyish snort.

"Yank? No, I call it American. And I can speak however the hell I want." Fred blinked.

"Ok Granger, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Grabbing his twin and shooting her one last wink he disappeared out the door.

"What was that?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"I'll be damned if I knew. Those bloody arses have been talking to me since the train." Draco gave her a knowing look.

"You like him." It wasn't a question; he put it like a fact.

"I-I…" Did she like him? Did Hermione Granger, the girl who hated the Weasley twins, like Fredrick Gideon Weasley?

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Oooohhhhhh cliffy!

I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like 2 months. I was at a summer camp and they didn't have Internet! I almost died. Haha no I didn't but I'm still really really sorry…


End file.
